


The Return of the LXG

by IceQueenofMitera



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Quartermaine’s boast has come true. Just in time to join the League on another mission. But who is the mysterious young woman he has recruited to help them?</p><p>CURRENTLY ON HOLD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. A league of men and a woman who had extraordinary powers had just buried its leader. Now they sat in the parlor of Alan Quartermaine's house. Not a word had been spoken for some time. Rodney Skinner stood staring into his glass. Captain Nemo and Dr. Henry Jekyll sat staring at nothing while American Secret Service Agent Tom Sawyer stared out the widow. Mina Harker watched the flames dance in the fireplace. The ticking of the clock was the only sound.

"So," Skinner broke the silence. "What do we do now? Alan's dead, Gray defected and is dead. Looks as if we two openings for anyone with an unusual talent," Nemo stood.

"Are you proposing we hold an audition, Skinner?"

"I can see that. _Positions available in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Apply within. Interviews on Saturday._ " Tom barked a small laugh at Henry's jest.

"Gentlemen," Mina placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I had hoped Alan's boast was not just that. The man saved us all. He gave his life to save the world. He was not in Africa when he died. Africa may not let him die, but Siberia did,"

"He would still be alive if I had been paying attention,"

"It is a bit hard to see an invisible man sneak up on you, Tom. There is no need to blame anyone. Besides it was your bullet that stopped M,"

 

A young man entered the room, paper in his hand.

"Mr. Quartermaine?" Henry and Tom rose from their seats.

"Mr. Quartermaine is no longer with us. Could we be of help?" The man looked nervously about him.

"I have a telegram for him. Which of you will accept it?" Mina nudged Tom.

"I will," The man handed the telegram to Tom. He read and handed it to Nemo. Skinner read over his shoulder. Mina and Henry read it together. "We will accept this mission," The man smiled for the first time.

"Thank you, sirs and ma'am," After the man left, Henry sank back into his chair.

"The world is full of madmen. This one just happened to steal the most powerful weapon known to man and kidnap the inventor's two children,"

"Can we do it with only five of us?" Thunder rumbled.

"Five? Of course, not!" Tom and Skinner turned at the familiar voice.

"Alan?" Henry's jaw dropped. "I need a drink!"

"Yes, Lad. Who did you think it was, Father Christmas?" Alan stepped into the room. "Now what adventure do we have in store?" Mina handed him the telegram. "And I have taken care of our member problem," Alan turned back to the door way. "League, may I introduce to you a friend of mine, Marina," A young woman with a spear on her back entered the room. She was dressed in animal leather. Her stomach and legs from the thigh to her knees were bare. She wore laced boots that reached her knee. Her dark hair tumbled about her shoulders and her tanned skinn was marred with two visable scars on her lower stomach and neck just above her collar bone. Her dark blue eyes stood out. "This is the seventh member of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. So when do we start?"


	2. The Nautilus

When the group arrived at the _Nautilus_ , Marina's eyes widened. She'd never seen anything so big. Skinner stopped beside her.

"That is called a ship," Marina's look could have skinned a cat. Skinner threw up his hands in surrender. Tom chuckled.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Mina placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Come on. We have a world to save," She smiled. "You can skin Skinner later," Marina turned out to be a quiet woman. She said nothing and saw everything, which unnerved a few of the crew and amused Alan.

 

When the group gathered for dinner, Captain Nemo asked the question everyone was thinking: How was he alive after being dead and buried? Alan smiled.

"Did I not tell you Africa would never let me die?" The group shared glances. "Yes I was killed in Siberia, but you brought me back to Africa to be buried. Africa knew it and allowed me to live again," Tom smiled.

"Now we know your extraordinary ability," he said with a laugh. He turned to Marina. "May I ask what your ability is?"

"You shall see, Agent Sawyer," she said. "You shall see," Marina's smile was knowing and mischievous at the same time.


	3. Arrival

New York.

The biggest city Marina had ever seen. In fact, the only city she had ever seen. She didn't count that town where Alan had lived as a city. And in truth, it wasn't much bigger than her home village. She was glad for the trench coat she had brought with her, given to her by her old friend. Alan had told her that the city where they were going was much bigger and had much more people than she was used to. He gave her the coat and said the people in the city would not like her walking around with the amount of clothing she was used to. She looked wide-eyed at the city around her, nearly overwhelmed by the sights and largeness of everything. Marina glanced over at Mina, who smiled reassuringly back at her. The two women had become close during the journey to New York. Mina was what they called a Nightwalker, one who drank blood, but she could not understand how she could walk in the light. The stories said they died when they touched the light. When Marina asked her, Mina only said that was what make her extraordinary. Tom led them to what Mina said was a laboratory.

"Agent Sawyer!" the man shouted when he opened the door for them. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Saving the world, getting my friends killed,"

"Tom" Alan said, gruffly.

"Ok, saving the world," The man laughed heartily.

"Come on. Come on. And introduce me to your friends," He eyed the women, who in turn frowned at him. He suddenly swallowed and and turned to lead them down the hall. Nemo glanced in their direction and raised a brow at Marina. She knew why and was glad he didn't comment.


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Henry was surprised when Marina's eyes turned from dark blue to a florescent blue. Which explained why the man swallowed.

 _There is something strange about her, Henry._ Henry nearly started. It was the first time Edward Hyde had spoken since leaving Africa.

_What are you talking about?_

_Marina. There is something about her not quit human._

_Your point? Neither is Mina. Or Allen for that matter._

_You'll see._  He said no more. Henry watched Marina from the corner of his eye. The man leading them kept glancing over his shoulder at Marina. He gave an auditable sigh when they reached their destination. It wasn't a laboratory after all. Mina frowned. Men were gathered around a couple of tables. Most had guns in body holsters. One looked up as they entered.

"Thank you, Sam," He approached the League. "I'm glad you got my telegram. Thank you for coming," He shook Tom's hand. "I glad that you are still alive and well, Agent Sawyer," He turned to the League. "This must be the famous League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I'm United States Secret Service Agent Jessie James," Alan shook Jessie's hand.

"I'm Alan Quarterman," Jessie's eyes widened.

" _The_ Alan Quarterman?" Alan nodded, an amused look on his face. "I heard you were killed in Siberia," Alan smiled.

"I'm not dead, Agent James," He turned to the others. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the League. You know Tom. This is Captain Nemo, our master of technology and our captain," Nemo bowed. "Dr. Henry Jekyll, our doctor and inventor," Henry and Jessie shook hands. "Rodney Skinner, the Invisible Man," Another shake of hands.

"Sorry, mate. The makeup tends to smear at times," Jessie took a kerchief to wipe his hand.

"Mina Harker. Until recently, was our only Lady. Her gift is quite, well, vampiric," Mina smiled, revealing her fangs.

"Don't worry. Your throat is safe,"

"And Marina. She is our career soldier. Quite the fighter. Her gift is yet to be revealed," Marina only smiled her knowing smile. Which was enough to unnerve Jessie just a bit.

"Welcome to America," he said, a wary eye on Marina.


	5. Marina's Gift

Later, Henry, Mina and Marina went out to explore the city.

"I must say, New York is a bit different from London and Paris," Henry said as they walked.

"Is it bigger?"

"A little, Marina. Just a little," Several men eyed them as they walked. "Only the people in London and Paris don't have the look of a hungry wolf seeing its next meal,"

"It's nothing we can't handle, Henry," Mina said.

"The dark brings the cutthroats and evil," Marina said.

"At times," A big man headed in their direction. He stopped in front of them. "Excuse us, sir," Henry said as he moved to the side. The man stepped in front of them again.

"Well, if it ain't a Brit," he said, laughing. "Perhaps you'll be willing to part with your cash and dames," Mina glared at him.

"I am not," Henry said, pushing Mina behind him. Mina sniffed. "Not now," he whispered. The big man pulled out a revolver.

"Ready to bargain, now?"

"No," The man tilted his head.

"Fine. Have it your way," He aimed at Henry. Marina jumped into Henry's chest as the man fired.

"NO!" Marina slumped in his arms. He felt for her pulse. None.

 _Alan is going to kill us._ He laid her gently on the ground. He closed her eyes before he rose, somewhat puzzled at the fact she never cried out.

"You are going to regret that,"

"Am I?" the man asked as he advanced toward Henry and Mina. "I feel no regret. She was stupid enough to get in the way," Mina pulled Henry back. "Well? What are you going to do?" They continued to back up until their backs were against a wall. "I'm waiting," He leveled the revolver again.

"I'll tell you what I'll do," a woman's voice behind him said. The man turned and in a flash of steel, a knife was embedded in his chest. "Never turn your back on an enemy unless you know for a fact they are dead," Marina's eyes glowed the same floresant blue as earlier. The man's face was full of shock as she pulled her knife free and let him fall in a heap. Both Henry and Mina's mouth hung open in surprise.

"You were dead! I didn't feel a pulse!" Henry managed to say.

"My gift, Henry," Marina said as she cleaned her knife and sheathed it. "I do not live. I died before I met you,"

_See, Henry! I told you she wasn't human!_

_Shut up, Hyde! You said there was something not human. You never said she wasn't!_

"Henry?" He looked at the two women, Mina giving him a worried look.

"We should get back," he said.

"Yes, so we can tell Tom, Nemo and Skinner what happened tonight," Marina said dryly. "They are the only three that don't know,"

"Wait! Alan knows?"

"The last I saw Alan was just before his son died. He put two and two together when he saw I hadn't aged in thirty years," Henry could only gape.

 

Alan looked up as Marina, Mina and Henry returned to the quarters the Secret Service had let them use. He knew something was wrong when Marina strode through the room, whipping off her coat as she disappeared.

"What's her problem?" Skinner commented. Alan motioned for the two to join him.

"What happened?" Mina glanced at Skinner, who was listening intently.

"You might want to talk to her," she said with a lowered voice. "She took a bullet in the back tonight. We know her gift, but I don't think the others will be ready for it," Alan nodded.

"I'll talk to her," Alan headed in the direction Marina had disappeared. Henry made a beeline to the liquor stand and poured himself a stout drink. Mina smiled.

"Pour me some of that," she said.

 

A knock on the door was followed by Alan. Marina glanced at him in the mirror.

"What did they tell you?" Alan glanced at the coat on the bed.

"Mina said you took a bullet in the back," he picked up the coat and studied it.

"I did. Henry would be dead had I not," Alan frowned at the coat in his hand. "I could have told you there would be no blood on it,"

"What have you not told me, Marina? The last time I saw you were barely in your mid twenties," He threw down the coat. "You disappear for thirty years. Thirty years! When I finally see you again, you haven't aged a day. What happened?" She spun around.

"You knew I was one of the Guardians of my tribe! You knew I would leave when the tribe was in danger!"

"You always returned! I assumed you were dead when you didn't! Marina, I knew where the tribe was located!"

"You went to the village!?" She looked horrified.

"After a year, yes. I assumed the tribe had been wiped out when I found it abandoned. Either that, or you fled from a stronger tribe,"

"You're right," she said, that knowing smile coming across her face, along with pain in her eyes. Alan knew she would tell them when she was ready. He forced himself to not to push her for answers.


	6. On the Train

Jessie had managed to locate the general area of the weapon and the hostages. Before long the League was enroute to the Western desert.

"Tell me, Jessie," Tom said. "Are you sure the weapon is here?" He pointed to their destination on the map.

"I'm not 100 percent the weapon is there, but I am positive the hostages are. An agent has managed to get in undercover there. She has been giving us information for the past few months,"

"She? When did we get a female agent?"

"Just after you and Finn left to chase leads of the Fantom. She is using her true name, which I am not going to say at the moment,"

"Understood,"

"She has come in handy, going where men can't,"

"Do you have names?" Jessie started, not having heard Marina join them. She moved much too silently for his taste.

"Uh… Let's see…," He shuffled papers. "There is Rachel and Jake Applegate, Professor Applegate's children. Our agent says there is an unidentified woman that she only caught a glimpse of being kept in a separate room. She has yet to ID the leader. She hasn't seen him, but she hears the name of Fix quite often," Marina nodded.

"Fix?" Alan joined them. "Fix is a detective from England, Agent James. He could just be using that name to throw us off," A moment later, they heard Skinner shout "Bloody Hell!" and the unmistakable sound of Nemo drawing his saber.

"Damn it, what now?" Tom said aloud, taking the gun from the holster.

"There is a fight in the next car," Marina said, her spear seemingly to suddenly appear in her hands.

"I don't hear anything," Jessie commented.

"You wouldn't," Before anyone could say anything, she opened the door and jumped through.

 

Marina jumped into the middle of chaos. Henry was on the far side of the car with a bottle of clear liquid.

"Henry! The car is too small for Hyde!" Marina shouted, shoving her spear into a black masked man. A chair seemed to float suddenly and crash against the back of another's head. Nemo went down under a pile of men. She couldn't see Mina. Alan rushed in with a rifle. Tom and Jessie followed with their revolvers. After a few minutes, Marina lost her spear and was reduced to her knife.

 _It's now or never_. She let herself go.

 

"Henry! The car is too small for Hyde!" Henry put the potion away, a bit shocked.

_She knows! How did she know?_

_I don't know, but she's right. You could kill everyone._ Hyde fell silent. Henry gasped as Marina started fighting like a beast, her eyes glowing brighter then ever. He heard an "oof" next to him.

"What the hell is she?" Skinner asked.

"I have no idea," Tom raised his revolver, but couldn't get a clear shot.

"Damn it, Marina! Get out of the way!" he shouted. Alan raised the rifle and fired a shot. Marina fell forward, knocking over the man that also received Alan's bullet.

"Was that necessary!" she growled.

"Did you just shoot her?"

"Yes and yes," Marina's coat fell on the floor as she attacked the dog pile on top of Nemo. Bodies flew as she flung them aside. Tom's and Jessie's jaws hung open. A moment later, Nemo was on his feet. Suddenly, Mina joined them in a flurry of what looked like bats. Men screamed and bodies hit the floor. When the room cleared, Mina was standing in the middle with a smile.

"That should last me for a few days," Jessie looked around.

"Where's Marina?" As if saying her name was a summons, Marina crashed through the sunroof of the car, another man under her. They landed and Henry could swear he heard a loud _craaack_. Marina was panting when she stood. Tom's face went white.

"Oh My God!" he exclaimed.

"Um, Marina?" Mina said, pointing at her chest. "You have a little extra decoration in your chest," Marina looked down and swore while she pulled the knife from between her breasts. Jessie fainted. Mina managed to hide her amused smile, but the amusment in her eyes was clear. Marina shook her head.

"Men,"


	7. Marina' Tale

"Now that you displayed your power," Alan said as the League and a still shocked Jessie sat for the evening meal. "I think it is safe to tell me what happened,"

"Wait," Tom said. "You two knew each other before now?"

"Thirty years ago," Marina said, not taking her eyes from Alan. Nemo raised an eyebrow.

"Thirty years? You do not look much older than 20," he said.

"I was a Guardian of my tribe, there was eight of us. About thirty years ago, the tribe was threatened. Thus, I left our good hunter's company. Our enemy was more powerful and stronger then we were. The Guardians and the men who came out to defend with us were fairly quickly overtaken. Their leader, Markim, picked the Guardians out quickly, our skill giving away our ranks. He forced us to watch his men slay the tribe. Our families perished as we watched. I was forced to watch my own daughter's throat be cut. We struggled, but to no prevail," She stopped to wipe a tear away. "Then he turned on us. One by one, we died by his hand. Nerim, my husband, begged for my life. They tortured him before killing him. Markim left me for last. He said that was because my spear was the bloodiest. His knife was sheathed into my lower stomach," A scar showed where. Marina touched the only other scar she bore, on her neck, just above the collar bone. "He shoved his knife here when I fell to my knees. My last words were 'I will find you and kill you. If not, then your descendants shall bear your curse'. He laughed and pulled the knife from my neck," Her eyes closed.

"Are you saying he…," Skinner swallowed. "He killed you?" Marina nodded.

"Hold on," Tom said. "You're saying this Markim fellow slaughtered your whole tribe, including you. But you sit before us now," His mouth worked for a minute. "How is that possible?" Marina leaned forward.

"Legend says our tribe carries a curse or a blessing, whichever way you want to look at it. A clause, so to speak. According to the legend, if the tribe is ever wiped out violently, the duty of avenging the slaughtered falls on the last one to die. I never believed it. That was until one moment darkness overtook me and the next I am staring at bright sunlight, my head full of memories of the slaughter. It was shortly afterwards, I discovered that I couldn't die. Again," She smirked. "Of course, there is one flaw that could prove fatal,"

"What?" Skinner asked.

"I'm not foolish enough to tell you that," Mina smiled.

"You are immortal, sister,"

"You perhaps could say that. The reason I am extraordinary,"

"That does not explain why your eyes change colors," Henry mentioned.

"That is something she always has done," Alan answered. "That is why when I saw her after thirty years, I decided she should join the League,"

"I have a question of my own," Nemo intoned. "You had a husband and child. Tell me about them," The pain returned to her eyes.

"That is not a question, Captain. I met my husband through being a Guardian. We married young and had a daughter," Marina closed her eyes, picturing her beautiful little girl in her mind's eye. "She had a beautiful spirit. She was only four years old when she died. When they brought her forth to die, Nerim and I fought like beasts. Broke a few arms and ribs and a couple necks to get to her. What stopped Nerim was two large men and a blow to the ribs. It took three of them to subdue me, along with a blow to my stomach. Nale went to her death like a warrior," A tear rolled down her cheek as she remember little Nale's last moments. " She cupped her father's face in her small hands and told him not to fear, that she would see him in the afterlife," Another tear. "She did the same to me," Mina put her arms around her.

"I think that is enough for tonight," She said, saving Marina from having to relive that moment again. The others agreed. Skinner placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He wanted to say something to comfort her but, for once, words failed him.


End file.
